


Mother, Monster, Maker

by SandriaC (SandrC)



Series: Ashlesha: Mater Natura [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: OC-centric, Original Character - Freeform, Transcendence AU, demon, fanfiction is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was known by many names, long back before humans could put a name to time or death. One of them was Creator, another was Sculptor, and yet another was Drafter. Her favorite was Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Monster, Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a demon OC, and not a passive demon either. The TAU fandom has a bad habit of making all demons like Alcor and I wanted to clarify that they weren't (Melancholia being an exception, Dave and Brian being the rule). Enjoy the beginning of my demon OC's story.

She was known by many names, long back before humans could put a name to time or death. One of them was Creator, another was Sculptor, and yet another was Drafter. Her favorite was Change.

Honestly though, she was none of those things. She was to creation as a model was to a piece of art, only more so. She set wheels in motion for change to occur instead of directly causing it. Her hands drew grooves in the clay of reality and directed rivulets of life to their new paths, sometimes allowing some of them to die out. She was a force. She was a demon.

Humans called to her–-and at one point worshiped her–when they desired guidance. They offered her animals and other humans and even lesser beings of power–imps and the like-–but what she gave was worth more than her sacrifice. She happily took the brunt of the backlash for her own amusement. It was entertaining to see her meddling pan out.

A human asked for the strength of the wolf that lived in the wild; its cunning, sharp fangs, and presence. She gave his life a nudge and many generations down the line his kin produced the first werewolf.

A human asked for the power to stop their assailants in their tracks. With one tiny tweak to their genes they were the ancestor to the gorgons.

A human asked for the ability to grant their loved one their heart’s desire. They sired the first djinn.

And so on and so forth. It was more than entertainment to her; it was her mere existence. With the mere brush of her fingers and the breath from her lips she brought forth numerous supernatural creatures into existence from mere animals and the flora that covered this fourth plane.

Then the requests stopped. Her hand was stayed as the backlash caught up to her as did her reputation. Calypso, they called her, who brought forth the monsters from the depths of the ocean to the land to punish us. They named her Ana, mother of disease and filth. They claimed she was wed to Typhon and spawned all the evil things of the earth. They no longer offered her anything. She faded to a wisp as the Veil fell over the fourth plane. She was afraid for the first time in her existence because she was no longer needed.

But the world continued to turn.

When the Veil lifted–-after Chaos Transcended–-she took her scarred hands and touched the first being to summon her, twisting and tearing at what was her first loyal one. She would no longer be passive. She would no longer dip her finger in the pool of life and be content to watch the ripples. Instead she would tear at the foundation that change had built until the humans who forsook her were nothing more than dust beneath her feet.

She became Calypso, the calamity that coaxed the sea. She became Echidna, the malevolent matron of monsters. She became Ana, the grande dame of disease. She became their fear and from that fear she coaxed forth multiple _lusus naturae_ from deep within them.

She had an army. She had the shadows. She had her change. Now all she needed was revenge. And it would come, slowly as the change she once affected upon the world. No longer did she desire for petty amusement, but instead utter annihilation.

She was a mother to abominations. She was a maker of terrors. She was a monster in her own right.

She was Ashlesha and she would have her way with the world again.


End file.
